The Pink Ninja 2-Ninja VS Ninja
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: The ninja are in the city once again when the Bounty explodes. A mysterious letter pins the ninja against each other leaving Alex and Zane to hold them together. After countless guesses on who the real criminal is, they are unaware that the evil force is right under there noses.
1. A Big Bang

Finally starting the next story! Ololololololololololo! Lol, so in this I'll be working on Alex's relationship with Cole and you will see Alex's reaction to her middle name at some point. Enjoy!

* * *

Alex walked out onto the upper deck with Cole.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Cole asked.

"Well..." Alex started before the other ninja ran out. Alex sighed. "Never mind."

Kai pushed a button and the training course popped up.

"Okay so this is how we're going to do today's match," Jay said. "You have to knock your opponent to the ground while doing the training course."

"All right. Who are the match ups?" Cole asked.

"Lloyd VS Cole, Alex VS Kai, and I am facing Jay," Zane replied.

"Why is it I'm always stuck fighting Kai?" Alex groaned.

"That's something I'd never though I would hear since you to argue all the time," Lloyd commented.

"Well yelling at him and sparring with him are two different things. Plus maybe I wanted to spar someone else," Alex told him.

"Like who?" Kai asked.

Alex thought for a moment. "Fine I'll spar Kai."

Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and Dr. Julien walked out onto the upper deck.

"We're heading into the city for a while. We'll be back in ten to twenty minutes," Garmadon said.

"Okay, we'll be here," Lloyd told them.

The four stepped off the Bounty and headed into the city.

"Who's going first?" Zane asked.

"Me and Cole will go," Lloyd replied. Alex nudged Lloyd. "What?"

"It's Cole and I," she whispered.

"Who cares!" Lloyd retorted.

Alex rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault. She was just use to people always correcting her and now she felt she should correct her brother. Cole and Lloyd set up. The rest of the ninja sat down and watched. The training coarse started up. Cole started towards Lloyd through the training course. Lloyd stepped into the training course and stayed a distance from Cole. He formed an electric orb and shot it at Cole. Cole pulled his Earth Sword and blocked Lloyd's attack. Cole stubble forward as the punching bag flew right over his head. The other ninja sat quietly watching.

"My money's on Lloyd," Jay whispered.

"What money? Just yesterday you asked me for ten bucks," Kai said.

"Okay if I had money, it'd be on Lloyd," Jay corrected himself.

Zane noticed his falcon fly over head. Something seemed wrong. It flew over to the ninja. The Falcon landed on the space infront of Zane. It hopped towards him then back.

"Zane I think your falcon wants to show you something," Alex stated the obvious.

Zane stood up and followed The Falcon to the lower decks.

"What's wrong my friend?" Zane asked.

The Falcon took Zane to the bottom deck, where the source of all the Bounty's power was. There was smoke coming from the machine. Zane walked over to it and checked to see where the smoke was coming from. As he did there was a spark, then an explosion. The ninja felt the explosion from the upper deck. Cole and Lloyd rushed over to the others.

"What was that?!" Jay asked in a panic.

"It sounded like it came from the lower decks," Cole noted.

"Zane's down there," Alex gasped.

The five ninja ran to the lower decks. The climbed down the latter and followed the smoke. They began to cough as they got deeper into thick smoke.

"Stay close," Kai ordered through the smoke.

Everyone gathered around Kai, who began to turn a silver color. A force field surrounded them.

"Woah," Alex said in amazement.

They went deeper into the room and saw a fire and Zane knocked out on the floor. Kai opened the force field and Jay and Alex pulled Zane inside. They lifted into the air and back to the upper decks. The force field vanished and Kai turned back to normal.

"We need to get Nya and go," Cole told them.

They ran into the bridge, Alex and Jay carrying Zane.

"Guys, I saw the fire in the lower decks. It seems way to big to stop," she said.

"I know so we're leaving," Jay said grabbing Nya's hand.

The seven jumped off the Bounty. As they did he Bounty exploded, and their home was gone once again.

* * *

No! Not the Bounty! Why?! Why?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! Shut up I know I'm crazy! And a tad over dramatic... Review for RIP Destiny's Bounty.


	2. A New Home

Okay so the first chapter was a bit short... I think. Here's the next chapter. *looks at TV* Family Fued huh? Three days of limited shows has left me with this...

* * *

The ninja fell to the ground and watched he Bounty explode. The debris cut the ninja leaving some of them scratched.

"Everyone okay?" Cole asked.

"It seems so," Kai replied.

Zane regained consciousness and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Bounty just blew up!" Jay said going into a panic, like always.

"Jay calm down," Alex coughed out.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Our home just exploded! How do you expect me to stay calm?!" Jay yelled.

Nya kissed his cheek and he calmed down. The ninja pushed themselves off the ground. There was nothing left of the Bounty. Just debris everywhere. Zane searched the skies.

"Where is the Falcon?" Zane asked.

Everyone began to look around. They searched all over. Looking through the debris and in the sky. There was no sign of Zane's beloved friend. Zane let out a sigh of grief. Nya walked over to confort him.

"It's all right Zane. Since we didn't find any remains, the Falcon has to be out there somewhere," Nya told him.

That's just what Zane needed hear because he let out a weak smile. The ninja and Nya sat back down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cole asked Alex.

Some blood was dripping through her ninja suit on her upper left arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing serious," Alex replied.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd questioned.

"It's not going to stop me from fighting. I'm fine," Alex told them. "What about you?"

Jay looked down at his lower right arm and began panicking. His suit was a dark purple color. He began running around screaming.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he screamed.

"You had to say something," Kai muttered.

"It was merely an observation. It's not like I said it was fatel. It's just a cut," she screamed he last part so Jay could hear her.

"Jay come here," Nya said.

Jay walked over to Nya and sat down. She rolled up his sleeve to show him it was only a scratch. She put his sleeve back down and put her arms around him. He smiled.

"What happened here?!"

The ninja turned to see Wu, Misako, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien, all with bags in their hands.

"The Bounty sort of exploded," Cole told him.

"Are you all okay?" Misako asked.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious," Alex replied.

"Except Jay started panicking over a little cut so I think he might have gotten brain damage," Kai joked.

"Not funny Kai!" Jay shouted.

"I don't think he has brain damage. I think he's just like that," Lloyd added. Jay shot a glace at Lloyd.

Dr. Julien asked, "Where's the Falcon."

"We do not know," Zane replied.

After that it was silent. Suddenly there was rustling from a near by bush. The ninja and Nya stood up. Garmadon snuck over to the bush but nothing was there.

"I'm starting to think the Bounty was sabotaged," Jay muttered quietly.

"Yeah but by who?" Nya asked.

"Hopefully not who I'm thinking of," Alex quietly replied.

Lloyd changed the subject. "We should probably find a place to stay."

"Like where?" Zane asked.

"We could go to that eight bedroom apartment. I bet since Lloyd saved the city we could actually get a discount," Kai suggested.

"Eleven people sharing an eight bedroom apartment. I'm in," Alex said.

"I suppose we could. Just until we rebuild the Bounty," Wu agreed. Everyone headed into the city.

* * *

Okay so turns out my mom paid the bill but we still don't have all the channels. If I didn't have DVR I'd be suffering from Ninjago Withdraw. It's real. You live a week without Ninjago anything. It's awful. Awful... Review. I bet you've suffered from it at some point.


	3. Speed Waffles

Third chapter. Out of probably eighteen. That's how many the last one had. The nineteenth chapter doesn't count. No it doesn't.

The ninja walked into their temporary apartment. The city was so thrilled hey let he ninja have the apartment for free. Nya and Alex shared a room, Misako and Garmadon shared a room, and Cole and Lloyd shared a room. Everyone else got a room to themselves. Suddenly they heard a loud roar.  
"What was that?" Alex asked.  
"Oh right. You haven't met Ultradragon," Lloyd replied.  
"Did I mention I don't like animals? Because I don't like animals," Alex said.  
"You'll like this one," Lloyd said pulling Alex to the roof.  
Alex stared in awe at the dragon.  
"Cool right?" Lloyd asked.  
"I'll admit. Yes it's cool," Alex admitted.  
"Wanna ride him?" Lloyd asked Alex.  
Alex looked at her brother, then back at the dragon.  
"You know, I think I'm good," Alex replied.  
"You scared?" Lloyd asked.  
"I'm not scared of anything!" Alex retorted.  
"Then come on," Lloyd pulled his sister onto the dragon.  
Lloyd grabbed the reins and pulled up. The dragon flew off the ground. Alex held on tight to her younger brother.  
"Alex calm down. It's all under control. I thought you weren't scared," Lloyd said.  
Alex let go of Lloyd and took a deep breath. She looked ahead and began to smile. The dragon was flying high above the city. The sunset in the distance made the scene even more breath taking. She took a moment to let it all in.  
"Pretty right?" Lloyd asked.  
"Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before," Alex replied.  
"Ready for the loop?" Lloyd asked as he prepared himself.  
"Loop? Lloyd I'm not sure..."  
The dragon did a dive and then a loop. Alex began to laugh.  
"We better land," Lloyd said.  
They went back to their apartment and landed on the roof. Lloyd and Alex got off the dragon and headed inside.  
"Where were you two? Zane's almost done with dinner and you know we would have started without you," Jay said.  
"We were doing a little brother sister bonding," Lloyd informed them.  
"You rode Ultradragon didn't you?" Kai asked.  
"Yes and I'll admit it was a bit scary at first, but I think I'm okay with the dragon," Alex replied.  
"Dinner is served," Zane said setting the dishes on the table. Chicken with rice and green beans. They all ate and went to bed.

The next morning Alex was the first up. She walked into the indoor training room and ran it a few times. She didn't realized Kai watching her.  
"Want a challenge?" he asked causing Alex to lose her footing.  
She quickly recovered and jumped away from the course and over to Kai.  
"What sort of challenge?" Alex replied with a question.  
"My speed record," Kai said.  
"Speed record. Last I check I held it with three point eight seconds exact," Alex bragged.  
"Well my record is two point seven five seconds," Kai topped her's.  
"Okay it's a challenge. I'm going for it," she said.  
Alex set up at the beginning of the course. Kai stood with a stop watch.  
"Go!" Kai clicked the button and Alex began running.  
She finished the course and Kai said, "Three point nine."  
She did it over and over again.  
"Three point five."  
"Three point one."  
"Two point eight."  
By then Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd were in the training room cheering Alex on.  
"Two point seven nine."  
"Two point seven seven."  
"Two point seven six."  
Alex showed no sign of exhaustion. She was about to run it one last time before a voice came from the kitchen.  
"Breakfast!"  
The ninja all rushed out. Alex groaned then walked out to the dining room. They were having waffles.  
"I think I'll skip breakfast," Alex said.  
"What? Why? It's not like Cole cooked it," Jay said, only to receive a glare from Cole.  
"I don't like waffles," Alex confessed.  
"You don't like waffles? Who doesn't like waffles? There like squares of heaven!" Lloyd said.  
"I don't like waffles," Alex repeated.  
She went to the fridge, grabbed a water, then walked back into the training room.  
"She doesn't like waffles," Cole repeated.  
"Waffles and pancakes taste the same and yesterday she ate the pancakes," Zane noted.  
"Waffles," Jay whispered to himself.  
"Maybe she just doesn't like waffles. Who are we to judge?" Nya asked.  
"Nya. They're waffles. Everyone. Loves. Waffles. And even if they didn't they also don't like pancakes. You can't like pancakes and not like waffles. They're freaking waffles!" Kai said in reply.

They got it for free so the thin that happened last time didn't happen this time. So Alex doesn't like waffles. The reason the ninja made such a big deal was because I watch Invader Zim. WAFFLES! Also to me pancakes and waffles taste exactly the same. Any who, I'm not sure weather or not to say why Alex doesn't like waffles.  
Alex: Don't.  
Me: Fine.  
Alex: Good.  
Me: Do you like waffles?  
Alex: We went over this, no.  
Me: Do you like pancakes?  
Alex: Yeah...  
Me: Do you like French Toast?  
Alex: Oh I get what you're doing.  
Me: Doo Doo Doo can't wait to get a mouthful, WAFFLES!  
Alex: /)_-  
Me: I love that song.  
Alex: Review before I end up killing Morgan.  
Me: Not cool... :(


	4. Breaking Apart

**We had our randomness. Now for seriousness. Alex doesn't like waffles because *answer muffled by Alex's hand*. I'm going to have to lock that girl up. Waffle hater! I hope she heard that.**

* * *

Alex sat against the wall drinking her water. Kai decided to run the training course again.  
"Go!" Jay said pushing the button.  
Kai quickly went through he course. Jay pushed the button again.  
"Two point zero! It's a new record!" Jay yelled.  
"No way," Alex mumbled.  
"Alex. You lost this challenge. There's no way you can beat it in under two seconds," Kai told her.  
Alex smiled. "I guess your right. I need to except the fact that I can't beat you at everything. Nice going," Alex said.  
Kai looked at her in shock. As did everyone else.  
"Okay who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Lloyd asked.  
Alex stood. "I'm still your sister and a true character is revealed in defeat."  
"What's that mean?" Cole asked.  
"It means my uncle has a lot more to teach you," Alex replied. "You cannot always tell how a person truly is until they are defeated."  
"That was very wise. Almost as wise as Sensei would ever say," Zane said.  
"Thanks," Alex blushed a little, being acknowledged.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The ninja walked out to the living room. Kai answered the door. It was the Ninjago mailman. He gave Kai a letter than quickly left. He wasn't real big on the ninja. Kai opened the letter and silently read it.  
"What's it say?" Jay asked.  
Kai shook his head. "This isn't right."  
Jay took the letter from Kai, and whispered, "No way."  
Alex took the letter and read it aloud for Cole, Lloyd, and Zane.  
"'Dear Nya. The Bounty is in ruins. Your welcome. I expect you to keep your end of the deal.'" Alex shook her head and continued. "'Remember not to tell anyone. Signed you know who.' This can't be right. Nya wouldn't blow up the Bounty. Would she?"  
"No she wouldn't," Kai snapped.  
"Not according to this!" Lloyd said swiping the letter from his sister.  
"How could she do something like that?" Cole growled.  
"Perhaps we are misreading this," Zane suggested.  
"Misrea- it says 'the Bounty is in ruins, your welcome'. What else would that mean?" Lloyd asked.  
"It's Nya!" Kai shouted. "Why would you even think that?"  
Nya came down from upstairs.  
"What I do?" Nya asked.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Cole sarcastically said.  
"What are you talking about?" Nya asked as confused as ever.  
"Guys she obviously doesn't know so..." Alex started.  
Rudely, Lloyd cut her off. "She knows but like the letter said, she's not going to tell."  
"What letter?" Nya saw the paper in Lloyd's hand and took it. She read it quickly. "I didn't set the Bounty to explode. Nor did I make a deal for it to explode."  
"That's not what the letter said," Cole snapped at her.  
"Guys this fight isn't helping," Zane sighed.  
"Zane's right. I trust Nya and-" once again Alex was cut off.  
"Well I don't," Cole said.  
"Neither do I," Lloyd agreed.  
They stood with their arms crossed. Jay and Kai did the same.  
"Well we trust my sister," growled Kai.  
Alex and Zane stood in the middle of them. Nya took the letter and walked upstairs.  
"What about you two? What side are you on?" Jay asked.  
Zane and Alex looked at eachother.  
"We're on our side," Alex told him.  
"What side is that?" Lloyd asked the two.  
"The side that thinks this fight is pointless," Zane informed them.  
Kai and Jay turned and walked away. Cole and Lloyd did the same.  
"Alex do you sense that?" Zane asked Alex.  
"Yeah. It's not good," Alex replied. "I don't know who sent that letter, but they obviously hoped for a fight."  
"The person in the bush!" Zane said abruptly. "I bet he's behind it."  
Alex and Zane walked upstairs to where Nya was. She was in her and Alex's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed rereading the letter.  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why would I want to blow up the Bounty?" Nya turned to Alex and Zane. "I heard you two say your not on a side."  
"We think this entire thing was set up. Just to get us to fight," Zane told her.  
"I looked at the letter over and over. It's typed so there isn't a way to identify it. Who ever did this knew exactly what they're doing," Nya said.  
"They also knew how to get past all of us on the Bounty," Alex pointed out. "Add that to knowing where we'd stay. I feel like someone's been watching us."  
The three thought for a moment. Then Alex let out a moan.  
"What?" Nya asked.  
"Think about it. They snuck past us. Knew where we'd stay. It all points to one person. Or snake for that matter," Alex replied.  
"Pythor," Zane and Nya said together.  
"I wish it was someone else. Any one or thing but Pythor," Alex mumbled.  
"I don't think the others will believe us though. Kai and Jay will but I'm not sure about Cole and Lloyd," Nya sighed.  
"We will find a way," Zane assured her.

* * *

**Okay so to sum it up, Cole and Lloyd really do believe it was Nya. I'm on vacation right now and the Internet is so slow. I'm forced to post all of this afterwards. Mainly because I want to post then have others ready.**  
**Pythor: Now review or I'll come after you!**  
**Me: Pythor?! How did you get in my head? Why did you get in my head?!**  
**Pythor: Now that is none of your business.**  
**Me: It's my head.**  
**Pythor: I suppose it is. Maybe I should write the next chapter.**  
**Me: No! Why you do dis?! Wait a minute...**  
**Pythor: By the way I'm- *poof***


	5. To Ouroborus

Okay Pythor is gone. All better right? Yep. Read this next chapter closely. Extremely close. Yeah. Also be prepared for the ending. It's far away but prepare yourself for it now.

Cole and Lloyd were in their room. Each on their own beds.  
"So you think we can really trust Nya?" Lloyd asked.  
"I don't know. But after reading that letter I'm not sure who we can trust," Cole replied.  
"Wait. How do I know I can trust you?" Lloyd realized.  
"Well how do I know I can trust you?" Cole asked him.  
The two got off their beds and prepared to fight eachother. Alex opened their door and walked in.  
"Alex!" Cole said quickly.  
"Can I trust Cole?" Lloyd asked.  
"No. I need to know if I can trust Lloyd," Cole said before Alex could respond.  
'What did I just walk into?' Alex thought. "Okay I don't know what you two are doing," she began. "But you need to cut it out. I'm not one to pick sides."  
"You're right. You usually start a side," Lloyd muttered.  
Alex face palmed. "Not the point. Pythor wrote the note and-"  
"Nya's working with Pythor!" Cole exclaimed.  
"No! Pythor set this whole thing up himself," said Alex.  
"So Nya isn't working with Pythor?" Lloyd asked, still confused.  
"No. No one is working with Pythor," Alex told them.  
"So the letter was a fake and Pythor's back? This isn't good," Cole muttered.  
"I see one good thing," Alex said, only to receive a look from Cole and Lloyd. "I get my revenge on Pythor."

"The war is over," Nya said walking into Kai's room.  
"Why? They admit that you didn't have anything to do with the Bounty?" Kai asked.  
"Yes. Also it was Pythor who wrote the letter," Nya informed them.  
"That snake," Jay growled.  
"We need to find out where he is and put an end to this. For good," Zane said.  
"Okay so let's do this!" Jay said running out into the livingroom.  
Everyone met there. Half sat on the couch and he other half sat on the floor infront of them.  
Misako walked out. "So we were planning on going out but after what happened on the Bounty..."  
"Mom we promise the apartment will not explode," Lloyd muttered.  
"Okay good. Garmadon and I will be back late," she said.  
Garmadon came out and Misako and him kissed.  
"Mom. If you're going to go, go now," Alex mumbled.  
Misako rolled her eyes and the two left.  
"Okay now for operation Snake Out," Jay said.  
"No I'm pretty sure it's operation Revenge," Alex correct.  
"Only in your world," Kai told her. "It's operation Ninja Strike."  
"That's stupid," Lloyd gave his opinion. "I say we call it operation Attack."  
"That's even more stupid," Cole retorted. "Operation Snake Killer is way better."  
Zane shook his head and said, "You are all mistaken. Operation Wack A Snake sounds the coolest."  
The ninja began arguing.  
"Operation Snake Attack," Nya said.  
Everyone looked at her. Then back at each other.  
"Operation Snake Attack," Alex repeated.  
"I love it!" Jay cheered.  
"That's a great name sis," Kai agreed.  
"Okay so operation Snake Attack. We'll sneak into Ouruborus and find Pythor," Cole started.  
"Since he will not be expecting us, it is the perfect attack," Zane finished.  
"You guys have fun with that," Nya said.  
"You're not coming?" Kai asked.  
"Well I would but my Samurai X suit was destroyed in the explosion. Even if the Bounty hadn't blown up I was still working on repairing the arm," Nya replied.  
"And again I'm sorry about that," Alex apologized.  
"It's okay," Nya told her.  
"Should we go tonight?" Lloyd asked.  
"The sooner the better," Zane replied.  
The ninja got ready and left as the sun began to set. It took them a while to get there. At least they could get close without being noticed. The ninja entered the city. It seemed empty. They each drew their weapons, except for poor Lloyd who has no weapon. Suddenly a cage dropped down on the ninja.  
"Why do we always end up in a cage?" Jay asked.  
The snakes appeared in front of them. They were trapped in the city with a bunch of snakes.

Why do they always end up in a cage? I don't quite understand it. Oh well. There's a big surprise in the next chapter. Bigger then the Great Devourer.  
Jay: Woah! That's big!  
Me: Jay? Why-  
Cole: Are you exaggerating or is it really that big?  
Me: Well I guess-  
Kai: Why doesn't Alex like waffles?  
Alex: Kai don't interrupt her. Wait. Why is Kai here?  
Me: I don't know and-  
Lloyd: You know this place isn't as roomy as I thought.  
Me: Escuse me! You thought my head was empty!  
Zane: Lloyd. We are not going to help you out of this.  
Me: I have an idea.  
Alex: What?  
Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane: *poof*  
Alex: I think I liked that idea. Review!


	6. Wrong Man

Okay, okay, okay. So I'll admit it's not that big of a shocker. I'd say the size of a building in Ninjago. Give or take.

The ninja sat in the cage. Their weapons were taken. Alex sat as if waiting for something. The snakes were keeping guard.  
"So where exactly is Pythor?" Kai eventually asked.  
"Why would you want to know?" one of the snakes asked.  
"I'm guessing you don't know," Jay replied.  
"Well uh..." a snake stuttered.  
"Where's Skales?" Cole questioned.  
There was no respond from the snakes. They only exchanged looks.  
"Do you know where any of your generals are?" Zane asked.  
"We don't think we should tell the likesss of you," a snake hissed.  
Alex rolled her eyes. "If you don't know where the generals are, then we have the upper hand."  
"How do you sssuppossse that?" a snake asked.  
"This," Alex stood up and revealed a hidden knife.  
"A hidden knife? Since when did you keep those?" Lloyd asked.  
"Since this morning," Alex replied.  
Alex rushed to the bars and swung the knife back. It began to glow and she swung it forward. Then she swung it back across. Two cuts with in the bars revealed and they fell out. Alex tucked the knife back in a secret pocket hidden at her lower leg. The ninja jumped out of the cage and grabbed their weapons, except Lloyd. Then Skales and the other generals came into the city.  
"What isss going on here?" Skales asked.  
The snakes stopped dead in their tracks. The ninja immediately turned their attention to the generals.  
"Where's Pythor?" Cole growled.  
"How am I sssuppossse to know? He left after Alexxx betrayed usss," Skales hissed.  
"You haven't seen him since? You'd think if he planned something like this then he'd at least get some help," Alex said.  
"If Pythor's not here then we have no reason to stay," Kai noted.  
Cole struck the ground causing smoke to come up. When it cleared, the ninja were gone.

The ninja returned to their apartment.  
"I still don't get why Pythor wouldn't get help from the other serpentine," Lloyd said.  
"Maybe it isn't Pythor," Kai suggested.  
"Who else could have snuck past us?" Cole asked.  
They all thought for a moment. They walked over to the couch.  
"Maybe Pythor didn't ask for the serpentine's help. But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to," Alex said.  
"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.  
"Well when he said he'd 'help' me, he didn't ask for the serpentine's help until after he got me to go with him," Alex replied.  
"So what you're saying is he's going to ask for the serpentine's help," Jay guessed.  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure but that's what I'm guessing," Alex corrected him.  
Nya walked over to the ninja and asked, "Is Pythor behind it?"  
"We don't know yet," Kai told her.  
Misako and Garmadon came back into the apartment. They seemed to be in a bad mood.  
"Alex where's Wu?"Garmadon asked.  
"I don't know," Alex said stiffly.  
"He's in his room," Nya told him.  
Garmadon immediately ran upstairs.  
"Did something bad happen?" Lloyd asked his mom.  
"Lloyd," Alex snapped in a whisper. "When they come home like that you don't ask what happened."  
"Lloyd your father and I are going through a rough patch," Misako said.  
Garmadon heard and yelled, "We are not!"  
"We didn't ask!" Misako yelled back.  
Alex got up and began to sneak away.  
"Alex Dakota Garmadon where do you think you're going?" Misako asked.  
Alex's cheeks turned bright red at the sound of her middle name.  
"You're middle name's Dakota?" Kai laughed.  
"Mom we agreed you wouldn't use my middle name," Alex moaned.  
"Alex I asked you a question," Misako snapped.  
Alex hesitated. "Nya and I are heading to bed." Alex grabbed Nya's arm and pulled her to the stairs.  
"We are?" Nya asked.  
"Yes. We are," Alex said.  
Nya got the point and the two ran upstairs. The boys all looked at eachother and split to their rooms. Misako when up to her and Garmadon's room. Garmadon stayed with his brother that night though.

"Okay Alex. I know I'll regret asking but, what just happened?" Nya asked.  
"What happened was dad did something stupid on their date and now mom's about to blow the roof off the apartment unless we keep out of it," Alex replied.  
"Did this ever happen when you were little?" Nya asked her.  
"Only if they would go on a date on a Thursday. Like today," Alex responded.  
The girls got in ther beds and went to sleep.

I had to find someway to get Alex's middle name in there. Just wait until one of the ninja use it. That's going to be like liting a bomb and forgetting to run. Now review before something happens. By something I obviously mean Alex.


	7. The Mystery Girl

**Chapter 7 in the first month. I feel like I'm slacking a little. A whole month to get to what I'm guessing with be chapter 10. I feel lazy. Then gain school has already started. Sigh. Read.**

* * *

The ninja sat quietly eating their eggs and toast. Misako walked down with Garmadon. They were acting like nothing ever happened. Alex eased up and finished her eggs.

"So is it like that every time?" Cole asked.

"Pretty much," Alex replied before putting her plate in the sink.

Then she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked.

"Out," Alex simply replied.

Alex left. The ninja and Nya looked at each other.

"You think she might have blown up the Bounty?" Jay asked.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Lloyd snapped.

"Well maybe she did it then tried blaming Pythor for blaming Nya," Jay replied.

"Why would Alex do that?" Cole asked.

"The same reason she tried killed Kai," Jay said.

"She didn't try and kill me!" Kai yelled.

"Whatever. The point is everyone's guilty until proven innocent," Jay huffed.

"Jay the term is everyone's innocent till proven guilty," Zane corrected.

"Why would my sister blow up the Bounty anyway? She had no reason to," Lloyd argued.

"What about the venom?" Jay asked.

The ninja continued to argue with Jay. Garmadon got sick of their bickering and walked over to them.

"What's wrong with you five?" he growled.

"Jay for some reason thinks Alex blew up the Bounty," Cole told him.

"She could have! Especially because of the Devourer Venom in her," Jay blurted out.

"Do you have any proof she could've done it?" Garmadon asked.

Jay thought for a moment before saying, "No... But..."

"But nothing Jay," Zane said calmly.

Kai stood up and headed into the training room with Zane right behind him.

"Remember Jay. Whoever set this up is trying to pin us against each other. Don't be so quick to judge," Lloyd said.

Alex walked down the street, keeping an eye on everything.

"Paranoid much?" a voice said from an alley nearby.

Alex sensed that the comment was directed toward her. She walked into the alley.

"Spy much?" Alex mocked.

"It's a hobby," someone said.

A girl came out. She was wearing a grey ripped shirt and ripped denim shorts. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"I see you're a ninja," the girl muttered.

"Nice observation but it doesn't take a rocket scientist," Alex said rudely. "Now if you excuse me I don't really have all day."

Alex began to walk away. The girl in the alley way stepped out and watched Alex leave. She smiled and then turned invisible.

"And I'm just saying Alex..." Jay stopped as the door opened.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"Jay seems to think that you set Pythor up to set Nya up to set the Bounty to explode," Cole said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because you tried to kill us once and you'd probably do it again," Jay growled.

"That's not what you said earlier," Kai muttered.

"I swear didn't blow up the Bounty," Alex assured him. "Ninja's honor."

She suddenly tensed up and turned around. No one was there, but Alex didn't relax.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"You see the girl too right?" Alex questioned.

The ninja looked at each other. Garmadon walked over to his daughter.

"Maybe you should lay down," he suggested.

"No there's a girl there. She's the girl from the alleyway," Alex told them.

Suddenly the girl appeared with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Sorry it was short... Okay so the girl doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my BFF Madi (madi51000). You'll learn more about her in the next chapter. Review! ^_^**


	8. Tove

**So what are you thinking so far? Well that's good! (I'm just gonna pretend you said awesome.) I guess you wouldn't be reading it if it wasn't good. So here's another chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last... Seven. I had to double check for a second.**

* * *

The ninja prepared for a fight. The girl seemed to laugh at that. The ninja exchanged glances.

"I didn't come to fight. Not that you could take me on anyways," he girl laughed.

"What makes you think we can't take you on?" Jay asked.

"You know, it's hard to explain. You can try though," the girl smiled.

The ninja looked at each other. Alex decided to go first. She ran at the girl and kicked high. He weirdest thing happened. Her foot went right through her. Alex jumped back.

"Where did you learn that?" Alex asked, she was trying to hide her smile.

"I didn't learn it. I was born with it," the girl said.

"I hate when they say that," Alex mumbled to herself.

"So why are you here?" Garmadon growled.

"Just following the rude girl," she replied.

Everyone turned to Alex. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, because I'm supposed to be nice and friendly with strangers that come from dark alleyways," Alex said sarcastically.

Well that comment just turned the ninja's attention to the girl. She seemed to blush a little but didn't show any other sign of nervousness. Kai and Zane walked out of the training room.

"Who is she?" Zane asked.

"We don't know. She followed Alex," Cole replied.

"Alex Dakota Garmadon how many times must we tell you not to let strangers follow you here?" Kai teased.

Alex turned to him and growled, "Use my middle name again and it'll be the last thing you do."

"Alex calm down," Garmadon told his daughter.

Alex crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"Wait your middle name's Dakota? Next you're gonna tell me Alex isn't your actual name right?" the girl joked.

"Not on your life," Alex muttered seriously.

"So is there any particular reason you followed Alex," Lloyd asked.

"Not really. Guess I just had nothing else to do," the girl admitted.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Zane questioned.

The girl thought for a moment. "I guess it couldn't hurt. My name is Tove."

"And you can go through walls and turn in invisible?" Alex asked.

"You could say that," Tove replied.

Alex looked at the others and they knew what she was thinking. Maybe Tove was the one who blew up the Bounty. Jay dashed over to Tove, causing her to step back.

"Where were you on the night of the twenty-five?!" Jay yelled.

"Jay it was three days ago," Zane said.

"Okay..." Jay mumbled. Then he yelled, "Where were you three days ago?!"

Tove stuttered, "Uh... I... Was... At home."

"Liar," Alex accused. "You weren't at home. You can tell by the way she said it."

"I'm not lying!" Tove shouted.

"Tove we need to know exactly what you were doing. We promise we won't interrupt," Lloyd told her.

"I don't have to tell you where I was. I have my rights," Tove huffed.

"Yeah well if you don't tell us then you're a suspect," Cole informed her. "So you better spill."

"I'm not telling," Tove said angrily.

She turned invisible and Alex crossed her arms. She sighed and said, "She's gone. But we were all thinking it right?"

"That she was the one who blew up the Bounty? It would make sense," Kai agreed.

"We have no proof that she did it," Garmadon told them.

"Yeah but we don't have proof she's innocent either," Zane noted.

"Well I say we go find her," Alex suggested. "If she did blow up the Bounty then who knows what else she'll try to do."

"Alex just calm down," Lloyd told his sister. "We can check tomorrow. It's getting late."

Alex nodded and everyone headed to bed.

The next day Alex was the first one up. The ninja came downstairs to find her pacing back and forth.

"Everything all right?" Cole asked.

Alex shook her head and replied, "It's a long story."

"Then why don't you tell it quickly?" Kai said sarcastically.

Alex shrugged and stopped pacing. The ninja sat at the table.

"Okay so lastnightIcouldn'tsleepbecauseofthatTovegirlsoIwen ttolookforheranditturnsoutshewastheoneinthebushsoI 'malmostahundredpercentshewastheonewhoblewuptheBou nty," Alex said quickly.

"I got Tove and Bounty out of that," Jay told her.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure Tove blew up the Bounty," Alex said slower.

"What makes you say that?" Zane questioned.

"I snuck out last night and talked to her," Alex replied like it should've been obvious.

"You did?" Misako asked as she came from the kitchen.

"Mom were you eavesdropping?" Lloyd questioned in shock.

"No I just over heard you," she replied.

"Either way, I'm an adult now. I'm aloud to go out whenever I want," Alex said stubbornly. "So why's it matter if I went out last night?"

"What time did you get back?" Kai asked.

"T-ten," Alex stuttered. The ninja glared at her. "Fine it was eleven."

Misako rolled her eyes and began to make breakfast. The ninja and Alex chatted while they waited.

"So what did Tove say?" Zane asked.

"She admitted to being in the bush after the Bounty blew up. Although I'm not sure she wrote the letter," Alex replied.

Cole nodded. "And why's that?"

"She doesn't have computer. Nor does she have a friend who owns a computer," Alex explained. "Tove lives in an alleyway and so does her friend."

"Are you serious?" Jay asked in disbelief. "I almost feel bad for her."

"Actually she said it's better than the life she could have had. At least she has someone who cares for her. Unlike her family," Alex told them. "But her family is something I couldn't get out of her."

"So Tove may have done it," Lloyd summed things up.

The ninja thought for a moment. Misako came out from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready," she said as Nya walked downstairs.

The ninja rushed into the kitchen to get their food.

* * *

**Sigh. I hate when I have to end a chapter. Btw I'm watching TDAS! It is AWESOME! Not as awesome as Ninjago of course. For those of you who don't know, TDAS stands for Total Drama: All Stars.**


End file.
